A Companion For The Doctor
by avenging-shit
Summary: The Doctor is taken hostage by the Daleks, since he is ttravelling alone after leaving Amy and Rory he has no one to save him so he sends his TARDIS away to an alternate dimension where he is just an actor. He expects to just be killed and for the TARDIS to rot away but little does he know the TARDIS is found by a fan. OC
1. Chapter 1

hello peoples reading my story, hows life? pretty good, thats great. i`ve never actually completed a story that wasn`t a oneshot but i would like to try so here is my first story being posted online and not being taken down after because i don`t want to finish it.

also a disclaimer: I do not own doctor who, at all, in any way shape or form, although i wish i did :(

I walked through the woods, not really paying any attention to where I was going, I was exploring the woods around the house my family had just moved into. I walked a few more minutes absently listening to the birds sing in the afternoon heat before I came upon a curious sight, I could see what appeared to be a box covered in vines a few feet ahead of me. I walked to what I thought was the front of the box, it took a few seconds for my brain to actually process what I was seeing, and when it did I could only stare in shock. I stood there for about a hour trying to come to a logical explanation for what a TARDIS was doing in the middle of the woods in some random town in Ontario, I couldn`t think of any.

I finally moved a few feet closer to the TARDIS and brushed my hand against the wood of the door, I jumped back in shock when I felt an answering hum from where my hand had just been. I moved foreword again abit slower this time and brushed away a few vines climbing up the box. I felt more confident when nothing happened and continued wiping away the vines trying to reach up high but thanks to my petite 5"3 stature I could not reach passed the bottom of the windows. When I could finally read the sight on the front door I smiled slightly, there standing out quite boldly at the bottom of the sign was the words PULL TO OPEN, The Doctor really couldn`t take a hint. I touched the door handles, my heart racing in anticipation for what was to come next, i took a few deep breaths and pulled.

I half expected to be disappointed and for the box to be just that a box, built by someone who had way too much time on their hands. I wasn`t disappointed. The doors opened smoothly as if they had just recently been used. I couldn`t help myself and stared in wonder 'It really is bigger on the inside' i thought to my self in amazement, but something stopped me dead in my tracks, something that i had just noticed, the TARDIS was empty.

It finally clicked, why else would the TARDIS be out here abandoned and covered in vines. I stepped back outside quietly and brushed my fingers softly over the wood of the sign, "oh Doctor, what has happened to you?" I whispered sadly to the wind. The TARDIS hummed again, softer this time and i felt a wave of sadness rush through me, but it didn`t belong to me this time, it belonged to the TARDIS.

Suddenly I felt angry and determined, how could someone just leave a TARDIS out here to rot aways like just another piece of wood. It wasn`t the Doctors fault though, I knew that. He probably sent her away to what I am presuming is a parallel world for her to protect her. I walked back into the TARDIS desperately thinking of a way to help, I wasn`t a super genius or extremely brave but maybe if I could get the TARDIS back up and running I could persuade her to take me to wherever the Doctor was. Maybe, just maybe I could help.

-feel free to review, like, follow or fave. i do apreciate constructive critisism but not hate please no hate.


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS shook and I fell onto my side. I had spent practically a hour pressing buttons and pulling levers trying to get the TARDIS to fly, after all thats what the Doctor did in the show, although thinking about it now taking driving lessons from the Doctor wasnt the always the best idea. Anyway, after I finally gave up on that train of thought i tried asking politely, and it worked! so now i was off to some unknown place in a TARDIS hoping the doctor was there because i didnt know how to give flight instructions to the TARDIS. I really hoped we wernt on our way to some planet run by the borg from startrek, that would be a weird crossover.

The TARDIS had stopped shaking so i assumed the we had reached our destination, where ever that was. I was just regaining my balance when i heard an an unexpected sound, knocking, on the TARDIS doors.

' well at least its not the Daleks, they cant knock.' i thought to myself just standing there. Must be one of the Doctors more humanoid and polite foes. Like the Slytheen. while not overly polite they were at least - um, well they had hands! and hands were good. you could eat Milk Duds with hands, and nobody who could eat Milk Duds could possibly be completely evil. it was impossible.

I walked to the doors and opened them, expecting to see Slytheen with Milk Duds. It was Jack. "you`re not Slytheen with MilkDuds." i said, too shocked to say anything else. Jack looked down at himself, as if makeing sure he really wasnt. After a bit of a pat down he finally responded "um- no, thank god for that,- um Doctor is that you?" i gave him a look that said ' are you stupid' " do i look like to doctor? really jack." i shook my head in disapointment. He looked indignant, "HEY! it`s not my fault, he could`ve regenerated into a girl." he smiled and looked me up and down before continuing "not that i would mind, Captain Jack Harkness at your service" he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. i pulled it away and took a step back "whoa there Harkness, we have bigger problems to deal with than you and your raging libido. The Doctor is missing and i need to find him so keep it in your pants and come with me." i said as i pulled him fully into the TARDIS. ' wow' i thought to myself 'i`m really good at ths take charge thing, id be an awesome companion.

" i think he`s been kidnapped." i said to jack later on when we had both sat down. he nodded and thought for a second, "how did you get the TARDIS then?" he asked "oh i found it in the woods in a parrallel universe." i said casually, people always accepted things better when you said it casually. "oh, okay, do you have any idea how it got there? he asked, i shook my head and responded "no, but i have a theory. i think he realiized he couldnt escape from what ever situation he was in and didnt want his captors to get the TARDIS." The sadness i felt before when i realized the TARDIS was alone came rushing back, it was easy to forget in here, i looked around while jack thought about what i said, i think i understood why the Doctor travels now, to do just that, to forget. i sighed and pushed back what i was feeling, i needed to focus on saving the doctor not the fact that he needed help. I turned back to jack "will you help me?" i asked "ive never actually been in a fight, you might be useful." i smiled at him. He smilled back, "of course im going to help you, i cant wait to see the doctor again." i jumped up and rushed over to the console. "sexy?" i felt and answering hum. "can you take us to the

i`m really really sorry its so late. i was going to post this a while ago but my mum deleted it on accident and i got upset. sorry but here it is, with jack, who dosnt like jack and milkduds although unfortunatly jack does not have milk duds. in other knews i got glasses and also i need a beta cause at the moment i have no one please help?

disclaimer: i do not own or make money from doctor who, the only character i own is the one you dont regonize, also i dont own milk duds (wish i did though) or the blorg, they belong to startrek. i only put them in because today me and my dad got in a fight over who was cooler the blorg or cyber men. and yeah i own none of it.

Doctor, we want to help."


End file.
